vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Orb
Powers and Stats Tier: Varies Name: Infinite Orb. Fragment of the World Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, supernatural orb Powers and Abilities: Summoning and Creation (The orb possesses the genetic code of every creature barring those who are semi-divine or above. Similarly, it can summon any arcane without the need of a pact), Command Inducement, Extrasensory Perception and Scanning (Capable of analyzing the powers and weaknesses of its enemies. Beings of gnosis 40 or higher are capable of perceiving several planes of existence simultaneously, and are capable of attacking and defending from enemies localized in another dimension), Immutability (There's no known way to destroy the orb, dealing significant damage will instead cause it to deactivate and temporarily become useless. Only beings of superior gnosis are capable to ultimately destroy the orb. Same way, the orb is immune to powers that cause instant death or destruction as well oneshotting attacks), Absorption (It can absorb its summons in order to heal itself), High Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Beings of gnosis 40 or higher are capable of resisting Time Manipulation and are aware of the changes of time, damage done by them cannot be "healed" by using time manipulation), Statistics Amplification (Of its summons), Limited Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Sounds produced by beings of gnosis 40 or higher can't be manipulated), Utilizing the Arcanes and Inverse Arcanes of the orb can allow it to utilize Magic, Forcefield Creation, Resistance and Invulnerability (Effects depends on the Arcane in question), Hypnosis, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Absolute Healing, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Event Negation, force the target to repeat the same movements, Command Inducement, Absorption, Teleportation (Only against the target), Binding, Skill Erasure, Power Modification, Death Manipulation, Possession, Status Effect Inducement (Including pain, poison, fear, paralysis, unconsciousness, deafness, muteness, rage, illness, damage, weakness and facination, all at the same time), Regeneration Negation, Afterimage Creation and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Varies (The orb does not attack by itself, instead it summons creatures or Arcanes in order to protect itself) Speed: Immobile with Normal Human flight speed Lifting Strength: Below Average (The orb is incapable of lifting anything by itself). Varies with Magic Striking Strength: Below Average Class (The orb is incapable of attacking by itself) Durability: Unknown (Despite it lacking any conventional durability with no weak points, and due to being a compact reality, it would take a massive amounts of attacks to damage it, even from beings such the Lord of Infinity, Ergo Mundus and Baal, The Gate of Hell). The orb is immutable, the most that can be done is destroying its Defensive System, only beings of gnosis 45 or above can ultimately destroy it Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies from several meters to hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: The orb is a supernatural object that lacks of mind and soul, however, it has an advanced AI for defenses and analysis Weaknesses: Despite being indestructible, if its defenses are destroyed the orb will shut off for years Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telos System:' After it receives significant, the orb execute a protocol that increase the power and abilities of its summons *'Techne System:' The final defense protocol of the orb, it allows it to make instantly one summoning as it took an entire day ritual to do so *'Arcanes:' The orb is capable to summoning any Tarot's Arcane and Inverse Arcane without the needs of a previous pact **'The Fool:' It protects the summoner from any ability that would increase or decrease it summoning abilities ***'The Inverse Fool:' It decreases the power or any summoned creature of the target **'The Magician:' The summoned Arcane is capable to cast several free access spell including Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Detection, Fog and Cloud Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Size Manipulation (Of others), Rage Inducement, Power Nullification, Minor Destruction, Curse Manipulation, Mind Reading, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Knowledge Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and more ***'The Inverse Magician:' The summoned Arcane launch an offensive dark discharge of magic **'The Priestess:' Creates a magical forcefield ***'The Inverse Priestess:' Sets off an explosive spell **'the Empress:' It increase the resistances (magic, psychic, strength, energy and poison) of the target ***'The Inverse Empress:' Forces the target to repeat its movement from the past few seconds **'The Emperor:' It summon several warriors that disappear once they attack ***'The Inverse Emperor:' Bends the will of the target to obey the summoner **'The Hierophant:' Doubles damage on dark-based and/or evil creatures ***'The Inverse Hierophant:' Creates a dark-based forcefield **'The Lovers:' The Arcane modifies the summoner, turning it into a being of irresistible beauty, hypnotizing the attacker. The summoner do not change of form, and this is an illusion ***'The Inverse Lovers:' The Arcane cast a spell that decrease the health and magic of the target; any damage caused by this power is absorbed by the summoner **'The Chariot:' This Arcane transports the summoner at high speeds, placing them in a safe area ***'The Inverse Chariot:' The target of this spell is sent to a randomized localization in a radius of 100 kilometers **'The Strength:' Summons a giant made of metal, which charges against the target before disappearing ***'The Inverse Strength:' The summoned Arcane , a giant chained beast, appears an attack the closest living being that is not the summoner. Any time that the beast fail in causing damage to one target it becomes stronger **'The Hermit:' It temporarily increase the stamina of the summoner as well as granting resistance against heat, piercing, cutting, cold, electricity and energy based attacks ***'The Inverse Hermit:' The affected target is temporarily teletransported to the Wake **'The Fortune:' It summon at random any other Arcane ***'The Inverse Fortune:' The affected target start to lose it skill, forgetting its abilities **'The Justice:'It reflect any attack (With all speed and secondary effects) received by the summoner to its attacker. The Arcane do not stop attack, so the summoner still suffers from any damage received ***'The Inverse Justice:' The affected target lose temporarily one of the abilities (group), whether supernatural, psychic or combat skill **'The Hanged Man:' The summoner sacrifice its health is order to summon the Arcane that charge against the target; the more health the summoner sacrificed, the stronger the Arcane is ***'The Inverse Hanged Man:' It temporarily decrease the power and abilities of the target **'The Death:' The target completely healed no matter in what state it was as long it was alive, as well as eliminating any natural, supernatural and psychic harmful stat ***'The Inverse Death:' The Arcane appears and charge against the target, the affected target that do not resist the attack die instantaneous **'The Templance:' It increase the summoning abilities ***'The Inverse Templance:' It create a magical force field that can only be pierced and affect by supernatural attacks, and any attack that do not destroy the barrier is temporarily nullified and its user is unable to use it again **'The Devil:' The summoned Arcane merge temporarily with the summoner, giving it the abilities to attack with any desired melee weapon, and any attack directed to the summoner is absorbed by the Arcane ***'The Inverse Devil:' The summoned Arcane temporarily possesses one of the enemies, taking control of it and attacking at his allies, starting the most loved one. Once possessed, the target do not defend itself, and if is killed then the Arcane possesses the one that killed the last possessed **'The Tower:' The affected target lose all their powers temporally ***'The Inverse Tower:' The affected target suffers from several harmful states including weakness, muteness, deafness, pain, blindness, poison, illness, rage, fear, paralysis, unconsciousness and fascination. If the target resist or isn't affected by any of them the states affects the the summoner, and if the summoner resist the stats projects again against the original target, until both are affected by all the stats **'The Star:' It create an indestructible barrier that protects the summoner against any type of attack ***'The Inverse Star:' The Arcane, a large star, is summoned in the sky and start to launch dark based attacks. The damage caused by these attacks do not heal by natural methods **'The Moon:' The summoner can temporarily turns anyone affected by this spell inside a radius of 100 m into any object it desires ***'The Inverse Moon:' The Arcane protect the summoner against any attack replacing it by an image of it **'The Sun:' The Arcane, a large sun, is summoned in the sky, capable to shot fire blast to anyone below ***'The Inverse Sun:' It launch an attack that cause a massive explosion that cover a radius of over 1.5 km **'The Judgement:' The summoner is capable to negate any event that happens in a radius of 1 km. Effects vary from healing injuries to revive beings, and anyone affected is aware that something changed ***'The Inverse Judgement:' It decrease the spiritual power of any non-divine being in a radius of 1 km to nothing, erasing any power related to spiritual powers **'The World:' It turns the summoner temporarily invulnerable against any damage, stat effects and disadvantages ***'The Inverse World:' Anyone in a radius of 1 km suffer from the worst supernatural jinx, even driving the beings inside to madness Note: The destruction of the Infinite Orb cause the release of the ancient being known as Genesis, a creature created by the Solomon Empire over 3500 years old Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Variable Tier Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transmutation Users